With the growing concerns in the safety of the people in a building or any structure, there is a need for faster evacuation in case of emergencies like fire or earthquake etc.
Current methods of guiding people to the emergency exits include overhead signs or an escape route map. There are several disadvantages to these methods. For example, maps often point to one and only one way of getting to the emergency exit and will fail to serve the intended purpose if the shown escape route is compromised or not safe. As another example, signs may not be visible at all times or they may fall off as the result of the emergency event. For example, if there is a fire, there are fair chances that at least some of the overhead signs may get burnt or fall from their positions or be hidden by smoke. Even maps placed at various locations may be destroyed in a fire. All of these scenarios could result in people in the building not being able to exit the building to safety because they will be unaware as to which way they need to go to reach the emergency exit.